criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Higher You Rise
The Higher You Rise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-ninth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Century Mile district of Concordia. Plot On the final night of the Exhibition, Constable Ramirez reported that a woman had been found dead at the base of the Exhibition tower. There, Isaac and the player found inventor Celine Georges dead, apparently pushed off the top of the tower. Near the body, the team found Chief Wright's pistol, forcing them to flag him as a suspect. Later, the team stopped Leopold Rochester and Mayor Castletown from announcing the winners of the Exhibition during the investigation. Later, the team convinced Judge Takakura to postpone his retirement until after the trial of Celine's killer. They later found enough evidence to arrest Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted for the murder. Initially angered over the accusation, Chief Inspector Halsted admitted to the murder and being the saboteur. Celine approached Halsted about her suspicions on the Exhibition saboteur. She then pushed her off the tower deck to silence her. In court, she revealed that Stanley Spark had been paying her to sabotage the other inventions so that his Exo-Suit would win the grand prize. She also had used the police under her command to do all the dirty work for her. Takakura sentenced Halsted to life in jail for her crimes. After the trial, Leopold awarded Spark with the Grand Prize, but the team stopped the proceedings to arrest Spark. Resisting arrest, Spark took Leopold hostage while wearing the Exo-Suit. Charlie and the player found Leopold at the base of the tower, as well as the Exo-Suit plans. Per Viola and Charlie, they showed that the suit was leaking coolant, which would cause Stanley to fall if he tried to escape by air. Charlie and the player went to the tower to catch Spark. Spark refused to listen to their warnings and took off, plummeting to his death moments after leaving the ground. Meanwhile, Isaac and the player talked to Chief Wright about Halsted's corruption. Wright pointed them to the Crystal Palace auditorium for more clues about Halsted. They found checks which (per Evie and Diego del Lobo) proved that Halsted had been bribed several times by a certain Mad Dog. Halsted refused to talk about Mad Dog since they had threatened to kill her. In the auditorium, the team found a death threat on a plank that (per Rose) revealed that Mad Dog belonged to the Irish mafia. Wright and the player informed Commissioner Baldwin about Mad Dog. Later, Chief Wright told Charlie that Leopold declared Celine as the posthumous winner of the Exhibition. Furthermore, his DNA machine would be used by the police. After Maddie and the player watched Justin Lawson swearing in as Concordia's new judge, the Squad headed to Sinner's End, which was controlled by Irish thugs. Summary Victim *'Celine Georges' (fell to her death from the tower's upper deck) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Eleanor Halsted' Suspects GGundwoodApp3MOTP.png|Greta Gundwood AWrightSusApp1MOTP.png|Arthur Wright SSparkApp3MOTP.png|Stanley Spark CBaldwinApp4MOTP.png|Talmadge Baldwin MOTPCase18EHalsted.png|Eleanor Halsted Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer rides hot air balloons. *The killer uses chloral hydrate. *The killer wears a blue blazer. *The killer is B+. Crime Scenes MOTPC189-CS-1.png|Exhibition Park MOTPC189-CS-2.png|Tower Ticket Booth MOTPC189-CS-3.png|Tower Platform MOTPC189-CS-4.png|Upper Deck Machinery MOTPC189-CS-5.png|Ceremony Stage MOTPC189-CS-6.png|Crystal Place Auditorium Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Exhibition Park. (Clues: Torn Photo, Gun, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Celine Georges) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photograph; New Suspect: Greta Gundwood) *Ask Greta Gundwood about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Photograph unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tower Platform) *Investigate Tower Platform. (Prerequisite: Greta interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Viewing Binoculars) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hot air balloons) *Examine Viewing Binoculars. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Stanley Spark) *Find out why Stanley Spark was on the tower platform. (Prerequisite: Stanley Spark identified) *Examine Gun. (Result: Chief's Gun; New Suspect: Arthur Wright) *Question Chief Wright about misplacing his gun. (Prerequisite: Chief's Gun decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pushed; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Metal Pieces, Folder, Scarf) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: VIP Pin; New Suspect: Talmadge Baldwin) *Ask Talmadge Baldwin why he was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: VIP Pin unraveled; Profile updated: Talmadge rides hot air balloons) *Examine Folder. (Result: Security Plan; New Suspect: Eleanor Halsted) *Question Eleanor Halsted about her security concerns. (Prerequisite: Security Plan found; Profile updated: Eleanor eats cotton candy) *Examine Scarf. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chloral hydrate; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tower Ticket Booth) *Investigate Tower Ticket Booth. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed; Clues: Rose with Card, Book) *Examine Rose with Card. (Result: Romantic Invitation) *Ask Spark about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Romantic Invitation unraveled; Profile updated: Stanley eats cotton candy, rides hot air balloon and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Book. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00) *Question Chief Wright about his interest in the Exo-Suit. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook analyzed; Profile updated: Chief Wright uses chloral hydrate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crystal Palace Auditorium. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Postcard, Wooden Box, Bottle of Wine) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Postcard Recipient) *Ask Talmadge Baldwin how he might profit from the contest. (Prerequisite: Postcard Recipient unraveled; Profile updated: Talmadge eats cotton candy and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Automaton) *Analyze Automaton. (09:00:00) *Question Greta Gundwood about the victim's angry message. (Prerequisite: Automaton analyzed; Profile updated: Greta rides hot air balloons) *Examine Bottle of Wine. (Result: Beige Substance) *Examine Beige Substance. (Result: Leather Oil) *Find out why Eleanor Halsted apologized to the victim. (Prerequisite: Leather Oil identified under microscope; Profile updated: Eleanor rides hot air balloons and uses chloral hydrate) *Investigate Upper Deck Machinery. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate of Tools, Handkerchief) *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Victim's Goggles) *Analyze Victim's Goggles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazer) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is B+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gears of Change (6/6). (No stars) The Gears of Change (6/6) *Brief Chief Wright about Halsted's bribery. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Prerequisite: Chief Wright interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Bank Checks) *Analyze Bank Checks. (09:00:00) *Question Eleanor Halsted about Mad Dog. (Prerequisite: Bank Checks analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Crystal Palace Auditorium. (Prerequisite: Eleanor interrogated; Clue: Broken Plaque) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Strange Plaque) *Analyze Strange Plaque. (06:00:00) *Investigate Exhibition Park. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change; Clues: Leopold Rochester, Exo-Suit Plans) *Examine Exo-Suit Plans. (Result: Purple Liquid) *Analyze Purple Liquid. (06:00:00) *Stop Spark from attempting to escape in the Exo-Suit. (Prerequisite: Purple Liquid analyzed) *Brief Talmadge Baldwin about Mad Dog. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Exo-Suit) *Move on to a new crime (in Sinner's End)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the saying "The higher you rise, the harder you fall", meaning the more powerful have more to lose, so when they suffer something bad, it is worse for them. *This case, Let Me Down Gently, The Witching Hour and A Study in Pink are the only cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the murder weapon is an action. *This is one of five cases in Mysteries of the Past where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Century Mile